gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Redparr
John Benjamin Redparr is a pirate from Tortuga. He has teamed up and sailed with many various pirates including Jacob Gillroy, Jack Sparrow, and Francis Firefury. John now uses the name Benjamin to avoid capture by the East India Trading Company, and Cutler Beckett. He is the owner and Captain of 2 ships, the Red Bull, and the Sun Star. Biography Early life John Benjamin Redparr was born in Tortuga to Jack and Christina Redparr. Jack died when Ben was only 5, killed by a pirate, Hector Barbossa. Though, John never discovered his father's killer. John was angered by this, and gave up on life. His mother died when he was 18, so he decided to sneak aboard a ship, and ended up in Port Royal. John soon joined the crew of a pirate by the name of Jacob Gillroy. After years of sailing with Jacob, the ship was attack, and all crew killed by Cutler Beckett. John was taken away by the British Navy. ''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' Awakening in a prison cell, John awoke to discover the notorious pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow standing before him. Jack broke open his cell door, and helped him escape his prison. John soon met William Turner and learned the ways of the sword. After long, he escaped to Port Royal, and decided to go by his middle name Benjamin to avoid suspicion. John quickly completed his first quest by killing undead souls in a graveyard, meeting Tia Dalma soon after. He left her cave and went to the Governor's mansion to meet Elizabeth Swann. Soon after, he travelled to the dock and purchased his first ship, the Red Bull. He set sail for Devil's Anvil and met Captain Hector Barbossa, where he received pistol training. His next destination was Tortuga to receive new orders from Captain Jack. Jack informed Ben of a plan to take the Black Pearl back from Cutler Beckett. Ben agreed and went to Joshamee Gibbs for instructions. Ben's first job was to recruit the bartender, Pidgely, who went by the name of Carver. It wasn't an easy task, as Ben had to get a pirate's tattoo, and take down 2 British Navy Bulwark ships, bringing their flags to the pirate bartender. Before returning to Carver, Ben joined the crew of Francis Firefury, which included another pirate, Tom Warhound. They soon recruited yet another pirate, Cahterine Calleymalley. After returning to Carver, Ben was informed that he had yet another task to complete before recruiting the bartender, get rid of his warrants. Ben decided to join Francis on a friend of Francis' ship to take down some undead enemies. They defeated at least one ship. On the second boarding, Ben was incapacitated, and awoke in jail. After a few moments of waiting in his cell, Ben decided to break out. After a few kicks, the cell door was broken open, and Ben escaped, without even alerting the sleeping guard. Ben travelled to the Renegade Demon, Francis' ship, and befriended the fellow pirate. Ben soon after went back to dry land, Tortuga. He soon made friends with and soon after joined the crew of David Stormwalker. They journeyed into the Thieves Den, and defeated many enemies. They were both incapacitated by an EITC thug, and awoke in prison. David kicked down his cell door and approached Ben's cell. Ben quickly kicked his own door down. They both looked at the sleeping guard before Ben exited the prison, leaving David behind, but planning to meet up again later. Ben soon went to the dock in Tortuga, and repaired a ship, earning enough gold to buy himself a new ship, a Light Galleon, which he named the Sun Star. He set sail to destroy an EITC Sea Viper ship, and capture Captain Steadman. After completing the task, he engaged in battle with numerous Navy ships, and destroyed them all, soon returning to Tortuga to report to Carver. However, as soon as he reported to Carver, he realized that he had been ordered to maroon the Captain on an island until he gave up the warrant list. Ben quickly boarded his ship. After making some quick repairs, he set sail for Rumrunner's Isle. He marooned Captain Steadman and set sail for Tortuga. Soon after his arrival in Tortuga, he met up with David Stormwalker. Ben left David behind and travelled to the EITC's office. He killed the guard and searched a desk, finding the warrant list. He then started his return to Carver. Carver ordered Ben to take down 4 Navy Bulwark ships, and bring back the 4 warrants on him. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' (First appearance) Category:Pirates Category:POTCO